1. Field of Invention
The present invention broadly relates in general to an apparatus and method for engaging cables, lines, conduits, and the like. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a clip assembly and method for engaging cables and holding the cables in a desired position on a substratum, such as a circuit board, or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional commercial clips mounted to a circuit board can not hold two RF (radio frequency) cables separately. None of the conventional commercial clips provide multi functions (e.g., grounding, position constrains, etc) nor lead angles for RF cables to route to connectors on a circuit board.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a clip assembly which is capable of holding at least two RF (Radio Frequency) cables (e.g., cables having a diameter of less than about 1.5 mm) steadily and securely in a same clip which is capable of providing excellent grounding as well as occupying minimal circuit board space.